musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Atypeek Music
| siège = Lyon | site web = www.atypeekmusic.com/ }} Atypeek Music est un label numérique issu des labels Go Get Organized (GGO)http://www.discogs.com/label/Go%20Get%20Organized et 'Agony'http://www.discogs.com/label/Agony. GGOhttp://www.witchesvalley.fr/Best_Magazine.html a été un des derniers labels alternatif français (1989-1993). Le nom du label Go Get Organized venant d’une chanson des Redskins, appuyant le côté engagé et Do it yourself (DIY) des labels indépendants de cette génération. Fondé originellement en février 1989 par un collectif d’artistes et de musiciens. Le label a pratiqué l'éclectisme musical et a exploré le garage, le HxC, le stoner, le grunge, noise, no wave, jazz-core et la musique industrielle. Très vite le label se démarque des labels français et de la scène alternative, en recherchant des artistes atypiques en s’intéressant particulièrement à la scène grunge, noise américaine et à la musique expérimentale, minimaliste avec le très controverséhttp://www.ipem.ugent.be/fr/node/4?q=printpdf/4 Patrick Dorobisz. En 1992 le label signe en licence avec Primo Scree le premier album des Monster Magnet Spine Of God''http://www.volumeet.com/album/51481deac835281871000002. En 1993 le label change de nom et devient Agony (Agony and the Ecstasy). Agony (1993-2012) devint l'évolution de GGO avec des signatures plus noise, comme les Davy Jones Locker ou les Kill The Thrill pour devenir Atypeek Musichttp://www.feppra.org/labels/ en 2013. Année qui a marqué le portage de ses productions et aussi de nouveaux artistes vers les plateformes numériques. En 2014 Atypeek Music réédite l'album "I Love You Fuck Off" des Lucrate Milk ainsi que "Drink, It’s Legal" de Krackhouse, confirmant son statut hors norme. Atypeek Music reste sous la direction artistique de Christophe Féray. Atypeek Musichttp://1d-rhonealpes.com/fr/structure/atypeek-music a intégré des artistes de labels partenaires comme Noise Product, Permis De Construire Deutschland (PDCD)http://www.pdcd.eu/, micr0lab et RecRec Music. Artistes * Abandon * Across The Waves * Amantra * Claude Favre / Nicolas Dick * Cut The Navel String * Davy Jones Locker * Deborah Kant * Dum Dum Boys * Fragment. * Geins't Naït * G.I. Love * Goz of Kermeur * Grill * Hal * Heliogabale * Hems * ISaAC * Kill The Thrill * Kouma * Krackhouse * Laurent Pernice * Lucrate Milk * Marteau Mu * Microfilm * Nicolas Dick * Noise Gate * Nyah Fearties * Patrick Dorobisz * Polymorphie * Pore * Queen Elephantine * Red City Noise * Sisygambis * Ted Milton meets Goz of Kermeur * Térébenthine * The Automatists * The Dirteez * (The True) Scorpio Rising * Thompson Rollets * Time to Burn * Witches Valley Discographie * Thompson Rollets - ''Crazy Soldier / Never Be Like You + Bitch - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - produit par Brett Myers * Witches Valley - Do You Like It? + Here's To You - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Witches Valley -''Extreme Return To The Source'' - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (ADFR) * Dum Dum Boys - In A Cotton Candy World - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * G.I. Love - Chemical Gardens - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - produit par Cecil English * Davy Jones Locker - Palpable - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Sisygambis - Four Stages Of Cruelty - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * The Automatists - Bad Queen Ep - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Pore - Rotation - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (PDCD) * Kill The Thrill - Dig - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (Noise Product) * Nicolas Dick - Une Belle Journée - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Time To Burn - Is.Land - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * The Dirteez - The Wild Side Of Love - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Davy Jones Locker - Green Album - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Noise Gate - Peace & Work - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (Noise Product) * Heliogabale - Yolk - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * (The True) Scorpio Rising - Phallus Imperator - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Goz Of Kermeur - Irondelles - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (Noise Product) * Davy Jones Locker - I Shake My Head (EP) - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Time To Burn - Starting Point - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Time To Burn - Burn the lie down - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Heliogabale - To Pee - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * (The True) Scorpio Rising - I Know You But You don’t Know Me - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * ISaAC - Herpès Maker - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Patrick Dorobisz - Sneeuw - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Patrick Dorobisz - Couleurs et lumière - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Noise Gate - Illusion of Victory - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (Noise Product) * Davy Jones Locker - S/T - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Sisygambis - Interficias te Ipsum - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Ted Milton Meets Goz Of Kermeur - Inflated Edge - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (Noise Product) * Kill The Thrill - Low - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (Noise Product) * Time To Burn - B Sides - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Pore - Dorsale - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (PDCD) * Claude Favre & Nicolas Dick - Autopsies - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Sisygambis (feat. Gérard Giachi) - Pour en finir - EP - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Davy Jones Locker - Ultimate - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Abandon - Tunnels - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Térébenthine - Terebenthine - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * (The True) Scorpio Rising - Brain Catalogue - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Davy Jones Locker - Single - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Goz of Kermeur - Goz of Kermeur - Réédition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) - (Noise Product) * ISaAC / Térébenthine - IT - (SPL)IT Vinyle (Atypeek Music - Poutrage Records - Ocinatas Industries) - Édition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) * Witches Valley - Rien Résiste Aux Racines - Édition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) * Abandon - House of Cards - Édition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) * (The True) Scorpio Rising - The Invisible Society - Édition numérique (2013) (Atypeek Music) * Abandon - Monsters - Édition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) * Various Artists - Mortar - Cable Regime - Cop Shoot Cop - Nox - Caspar Brötzmann-Massaker - Gore / Hoer - Fall Of Because - Grill - Réédition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) (PDCD) * Hems - Lourd comme l’air - Réédition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) * Grill - Light - Réédition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) - (PDCD) * Hal - Gorilla Conspiration - Réédition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) - (PDCD) * Lucrate Milk - I Love You Fuck Off - Réédition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) * Fragment. - Temporary Enlightenment - Édition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) * (The True) Scorpio Rising - Born/Reborn - Édition numérique (2014) (Atypeek Music) Notes et références Lien externe * * Discographie du label Catégorie:Label de musique Catégorie:Label de musique expérimentale Catégorie:Label de musique bruitiste Catégorie:Musique bruitiste Catégorie:Label de musique industrielle Catégorie:Label de musique électronique indépendant Catégorie:Musique improvisée Catégorie:Musique minimaliste Catégorie:Label de musique indépendant Catégorie:Label de rock indépendant Catégorie:Label de noise rock